From The Beginning
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Chapter 3/Sebuah kasus baru saja terjadi. Korbannya adalah seorang pria berkacamata yang mereka temui di lift tadi. Tiba-tiba ada seorang inspektur berambut oranye yang datang. Ia mengaku sebagai inspektur. Siapakah inspektur ini? Dan siapakah yang membunuh pria malang ini?
1. Chapter 1

**From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang

**Pair :  
**Hitsugaya Toshirou dan Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :  
**Romance, Adventure, and Mystery

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran kemana-mana, aneh, alur mudah ditebak. Siapkan mental dan kotak P3K saat membaca cerita ini. Author tidak memberi asuransi untuk hal yang diluar kendali.

.

.

.

**Summary :  
**Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas tetapi ia lebih senang hidup sederhana. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus kehilangan semua itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, ayahnya tercinta mendadak jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, ayahnya telah menyiapkan sebuah harta warisan untuknya namun harta itu tidak diketahui dimana tempatnya.

.

.

.

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**# Prolog #**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam berlari dengan cepat sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu. Nafas gadis itu sudah tersenggal-senggal namun ia gubris hal itu. Ia terus berlari menuju ruangan yang berada didepannya. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu ia segera mengetuk pintu dan memasukinya.

Diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu terbaringlah seorang pria parubaya berambut hitam tidak kalah gelap dengan milik sang gadis. Mata sang pria itu terpejam rapat. Kulitnya dingin dan bibirnya mulai membiru.

"Ayah!" Gadis itu mulai menangis disamping ranjang pria itu.

"Rukia." lirih seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut putih yang bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi ayahnya.

"Lepas! Tidak mungkin ayah meninggal! Ia pasti hanya tertidur!" teriak gadis yang diketahui bernama Rukia itu.

"Rukia, terimalah kenyataan." lirih pria itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Air mata yang sudah ia bendung sedaritadi telah mengalir dengan derasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis dan dibujuk disamping ranjang itu akhirnya Rukia dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah tercintanya telah tiada di dunia ini. Ayah yang selama ini bersamanya bermain. Ayah yang selama ini menghukumnya jika ia berbuat salah. Ayahnya yang dingin namun baik hati. Setelah ditinggal oleh ibunya ke surga sekarang ayahnya juga menyusulnya.

"Rukia." Seorang gadis berambut hitam dicepol dengan mata _hazel_ memanggilnya. Ia adalah Hinamori Momo, adik dari Rukia.

"Ada apa, Momo?" tanyanya seraya terisak.

"Kita harus berbicara." ungkapnya dingin.

Rukia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan mengikuti Hinamori menuju sebuah ruangan dekat dengan ruangan tempat ayahnya terbaring tidak bernyawa.

"Ada apa?" Rukia melirik orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Di sebuah sofa terlihatlah seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya dengan topi hijau bergaris putih. Matanya tertutupi oleh topi itu. Ia adalah tangan kanan dari ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ya, Kuchiki. Sebuah keluarga dengan harta berlimpah dan nama yang pasti diketahui setiap orang.

"Ada apa, Urahara?" Rukia menatap sinis pria itu. Sejak kecil ia tidak suka dengan pria yang menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya itu. Ia memiliki aura yang berbeda. Entah aura yang menyeramkan atau aura yang menjengkelkan.

"Kita berkumpul disini untuk membicarakan harta warisan ayah kalian." Urahara menunjuk Hinamori dan Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya secara bergantian.

"Harta warisan?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Harta yang diberikan oleh ayah kalian tentunya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kedua putri tercintanya." Urahara tersenyum cerah. Hinamori dan Rukia melirik satu sama lain dengan sinisnya. Sudah tersebar bahwa hubungan kakan beradik ini sangat tidak harmonis.

"Hitsugaya tolong berikan aku suratnya." Urahara memanggil seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Rukia. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut seputih salju dan iris bagaikan batu _emerald_. Tatapan dingin dan datarnya memberi kesan _cool_ padanya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou itu memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih kepada Urahara. Pemuda itu bekerja sebagai pengacara pribadi Byakuya Kuchiki. Meskipun berperawakan muda dan imut, ia adalah salah satu pengacara handal. "Disini tertulis bahwa perusahaan dan cabangnya, rumah mewah, segala aset yang dimiliki oleh Byakuya Kuchiki akan diwariskan kepada Hinamori Momo." Urahara berbicara dengan lantang dan Hinamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Rukia yang memang tidak mengerti jalannya perusahaan memang tidak pantas mendapatkan perusahaan, bahkan Rukia mengakui itu. Namun jika rumah mewah dan segala aset yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya menjadi milik Hinamori juga, apa yang ia dapatkan sebagai warisan?

"Dan untuk Rukia Kuchiki," Urahara memincingkan matanya untuk membaca kelanjutan surat itu, "...maaf tidak tertulis apa-apa disini." Urahara tersenyum lebar namun dihatinya ia bingung tujuh keliling.

"Tidak apalah~" Rukia menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk pundak Hinamori dengan maksud menyemangati Hinamori, namun Hinamori membalasnya dengan senyum penuh ejekan.

**& From The Beginning &**

Rukia yang berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen kecil dekat rumah sakit itu. Salju perlahan turun. Bulan ini adalah bulan Desember, jadi tidak heran jika salju turun. Rukia memasuki apartemen itu dan melemparkan tas selempangnya itu keatas kasur yang empuk itu dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur itu.

Rukia menyadari ia tidak akan mendapatkan warisan dari ayahnya karena ia tidak pandai berbisnis, hampir semua harta ayahnya adalah perusahaan. Lagipula selama ini ia tinggal terpisah dengan ayahnya itu. Ia tinggal di apartemen kecil dan mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah gadis yang mandiri. Namun kebalikan untuk Hinamori. Ia adalah gadis yang manja. Walaupun manja ia telah dididik oleh Byakuya untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya itu.

Sebenarnya Rukia dan Hinamori memiliki ibu yang berbeda. Menurut cerita yang tersebar, setelah melahirkan Rukia ibunya meninggal dunia. Padahal tidak ada yang mengetahui pernikahan Byakuya dengan ibunya Rukia. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah anak haram, namun ia gubris semua itu. Lalu saat Rukia berumur satu tahun, neneknya atau bisa dikatakan ibu dari Byakuya menikahkan Byakuya dengan seorang gadis dengan kedudukan yang sama dengan Byakuya dan setahun kemudian, tepatnya saat Rukia berumur dua tahun lahirlah Hinamori Momo.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sebuah suara membuat Rukia yang sedang berbaring santai sambil menatap foto ayah tercintanya harus beranjak dari posisi enak itu.

"Siapa 'sih?" gerutu Rukia sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda beambut seputih salju yang barusan ia lihat.

"Kau? Ada apa?" ucapnya sinis karena istirahatnya diganggu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu." Hitsugaya, nama pemuda itu, bersandar di daun pintu rumah itu. Rukia yang mengerti bahwa ini ada hubungan dengan ayahnya mengangguk dan mempersihlakan Hitsugaya masuk kedalam ruangan yang Rukia tempati itu.

"Jadi..." Rukia memberi jeda, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tuan Pengacara?" tanya Rukia memberikan coklat panas yang baru ia buat tadi.

"Ini!" Hitsugaya meletakan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda diatas meja tempat Rukia meletakan dua cangkir coklat panas itu.

"Apa ini?" Rukia mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"Itu adalah warisan dari Almarhum Tuan Byakuya untukmu. Itu dirahasiakan dan hanya aku dan Almarhum Tuan Byakuya yang mengetahuinya." Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Bahkan paman yang mengerikan itu tidak tahu?" Rukia bertanya dengan polosnya bagaikan anak kecil.

"Paman yang mengerikan?" Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu loh, Urahara Kisuke!" Rukia mengambil isi amplop itu.

"Oh~ Tidak, ia tidak tahu soal amplop ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Aku hanya diminta memberikannya kepadamu saja." Hitsugaya mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas buatan Rukia dan meminumnya.

"Wow!" pekik Rukia ketika melihat isi amplop itu. Beberapa lembar foto dan sebuah surat.

"Padahal ia hanya mendapatkan benda biasa bukan uang maupun harta dari ayahnya. Apakah dia tidak peduli dengan harta?" pikir Hitsugaya seraya melihat Rukia yang membaca surat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Eh?" pekik Rukia sekali lagi, "Aku dapat warisan loh!"

Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya, "Warisan? Bukannya semuanya sudah diberikan kepada adikmu?"

"Kukira begitu tapi ayah bilang katanya dia meninggalkan sebuah warisan untukku!" pekik Rukia sekali lagi. Sebenarnya bukan karena warisan yang membuatnya senang tapi sebuah kalimat yang ditulis tangan oleh ayahnya sendiri yang ditujukan kepadanya.

_Sebenarnya aku dan mendiang ibumu telah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu sebelum kau lahir. Anggap saja ini adalah warisan jika aku sudah tiada nanti._

Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya yang dingin dan datar itu telah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya semenjak ia belum lahir. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

"Baiklah kuputuskan untuk mencari hadiah itu!" Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Semangatnya menggebu-gebu saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan semua ini dan tugasku juga sudah selesai!" Hitsugaya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang Rukia tempati.

"Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Tuan Pengacara!" Rukia melambai mengantar kepergian Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya menyambut dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya disertai dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat dengan posisi membelakangi Rukia.

"Jadi..." Rukia mengehela nafasnya, "aku akan pergi ke Jepang besok!" Rukia masuk kedalam apartemennya dan segera menelepon agen _travel_ untuk menyiapkan tiket untuknya.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Saya tahu saya banyak hutang tapi saya ngebet bikin cerita ini T^T entah setan apa yang menyambar saya tapi jadilah fic ini mwahahahaha *dilempar tomat* Ini masih prolog, saya tekankan ini masih prolog, jadi masih pendek. Saya usahakan untuk chapter 1 saya cepat publish. Nah kalau mau publish cepat review-lah cerita ini. **Review Please**!


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang

**Pair :  
**Hitsugaya Toshirou dan Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :  
**Romance, Adventure, and Mystery

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran kemana-mana, aneh, alur mudah ditebak, adventure abal, dan mystery tidak masuk akal. Siapkan mental dan kotak P3K saat membaca cerita ini. Author tidak memberi asuransi untuk hal yang diluar kendali.

.

.

.

**Summary :  
**Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas, tetapi ia lebih senang hidup sederhana. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus kehilangan semua itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, ayahnya tercinta mendadak jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, ayahnya telah menyiapkan sebuah harta warisan untuknya, namun harta itu tidak diketahui dimana tempatnya.

.

.

.

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**# Chapter 1 #**

"Hm!" Rukia merenggangkan badannya. Udara asia menggelitik hidungnya. Sekarang ia berada di Jepang, tepatnya Tokyo. Setelah perjalanan selama enam jam lebih, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan udara segar. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore waktu Tokyo.

Rukia meletakan kopernya dibawah dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat duduk. Ia membuka sebuah peta yang ia dapatkan saat turun dari pesawat tadi, "Jadi aku harus pergi kemana?". Rukia meneliti peta itu dan mengambil sebuah koran yang baru saja ia beli, "Mungkin aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara terlebih dahulu."

Ia bangkit berdiri seraya menarik kopernya. Ia menghampiri sebuah mobil yang disebut taksi. Sang pengemudi taksi menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan menyambut Rukia dengan ramah.

"Maaf, apakah kau tahu apartemen murah disekitar sini?" tanya Rukia dengan lancarnya. Ia memang fasih berbahasa Jepang mengingat ayahnya keturunan Jepang yang tinggal di Inggris.

"Hm...aku tahu satu tempat." jawab sang supir ramah.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke tempat itu!" Rukia memasuki taksi itu dan duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

Taksi itu melaju stabil sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang dikatakan supir itu tadi. Rukia hanya memerhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi yang disuguhkan oleh kota bunga sakura itu dengan takjub. Saat taksi itu memasuki sebuah area yang cukup berbeda dengan keadaan kota yang ramai, Rukia hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya.

Taksi itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang bisa dikatakan tidak layak tinggal, "Sudah sampai!" Rukia berjalan keluar menuju gedung itu.

"Apa ada orang yang tinggal disini?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya seraya meneliti gedung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu ada!" Sang supir tersenyum misterius. Rukia mengetuk pintu gedung tidak layak tinggal itu perlahan, takut jika pintu itu rubuh karenanya.

Srek!

Seorang pria berlari melewatinya dengan cepat sambil membawa kopernya, "Hei pencuri! Pencuri!" teriak Rukia panik. Saat ingin kembali ke taksi itu ternyata taksi itu sudah pergi.

"Sial! Mereka mengerjaiku!" umpat Rukia sebal atas trik kotor yang digunakan oleh kedua pencuri itu.

Rukia keluar dari area itu dengan lesu. Sekarang yang ia bawa hanyalah sebuah tas selempang yang berisi ijazah, dompet dengan uang pas, dan amplop yang diberikan ayahnya. Sementara untuk pakaian semuanya raib kecuali yang ia kenakan.

"Aduh, dimana aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sekarang!" gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan yang ia tidak tahu tujuannya.

Bruk!

Tanpa sengaja Rukia menabrak seseorang dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, "Maaf!" Rukia menunduk minta maaf.

"Hei kalau jalan pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul!" seru orang itu marah.

"Tuan Pengacara!" pekik Rukia senang.

"Kau? Untuk apa kau ada disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tentu saja mencari hadiah dari orangtuaku." jawab Rukia polos, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku berasal dari Jepang. Jadi wajar saja aku menghabiskan waktu kosongku disini, bukan?" balasnya lebih dingin.

"Oh~"

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan dengan langkah gontai seperti orang habis kecopetan begitu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya aku habis kecopetan! Barang-barangku diambil supir taksi dan temannya!" rengek Rukia dengan suara keras

"Hei jangan keras-keras, malu dilihat orang!" Hitsugaya membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Tapi aku kecopetan bagaimana aku tidak kesal?" balasnya sambil melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya dari mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" bentak Hitsugaya dan Rukia langsung bungkam.

"Tapi dimana aku harus tinggal?" tanya Rukia dengan nada takut.

"Ha? Memangnya kau tidak ada uang?" Hitsugaya mulai jengkel dengan Rukia.

"Uang pas! Hanya untuk beli makanan!" jawabnya ketus.

"Kemana tabunganmu? Kudengar kau gadis yang mandiri." Hitsugaya berkacak pinggang didepan Rukia.

"Ada didalam koper." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Argh, kau memang ceroboh! Ayahmu saja bilang kau itu anak paling ceroboh!" Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu!" tukas Rukia yang tidak senang jika dikatakan ceroboh.

"Buktinya saja kau baru kecopetan karena mempercayai supir taksi gadungan." Hitsugaya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" rengek Rukia sambil berjongkok ditengah-tengah trotoar.

"Ha~" Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat, "Tinggal di tempatku!" Hitsugaya berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

Rukia berdiri dengan cepat dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hitsugaya, "Tinggal bersamamu? Memangnya kenapa kau mau menawariku tempat tinggal?"

"Ayahmu telah membantuku bersekolah di sekolah hukum. Jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikannya." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah menjadi pengacara ayahku selama dua tahun? Lalu kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Kau mau tinggal atau cari tempat tinggal sendiri?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia dengan tajam. Mungkin ia sudah jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Rukia langsung bungkam seketika.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Hitsugaya, Rukia hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin ia takut kalau Hitsugaya benar-benar menarik perkataannya untuk tinggal menumpang di rumahnya. Sebagai ganti kebosanannya, ia melihat gedung-gedung dan kios-kios yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan.

"Sudah sampai!" Hitsugaya berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan megah.

"Tinggi sekali!" Rukia mendongak untuk melihat ketinggian apartemen itu.

"Kau tidak _phobia_ ketinggian 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya memasuki apartemen itu. Bagi Rukia yang tinggal di apartemen kecil, ia sudah menganggap apartemen itu adalah hotel.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia mengekor Hitsugaya.

"Karena aku tinggal di lantai tiga puluh." ungkap Hitsugaya sambil berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Ti-tinggi sekali!" Rukia terkejut dengan perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" Hitsugaya memasuki _lift_ itu. Ia menekan angka 30 dan _lift_ bergerak naik. _Lift_ itu terbuat dari kaca jadi Rukia dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah. Apartemen itu memang megah, tidak seperti kebanyakan apartemen. Apartemen ini dibuat bagaikan sebuah hotel.

"Ini hotel atau apartemen?" gumamnya.

"Apartemen. Dulunya ini sebuah hotel jadi suasana disini seperti hotel." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oh~" Rukia hanya bisa mengaggumi arsitektur yang ada.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Hitsugaya keluar dari _lift_ diikuti Rukia dibelakangnya. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna hitam. Di pintu itu tertulis 1050. Hitsugaya mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya.

Clek!

Hitsugaya memutar knop pintu dan memasukinya. Dibelakangnya, Rukia masih setia mengekornya. Saat memasuki kamar itu, satu kata terlintas di otak Rukia. Megah.

Hitsugaya melirik Rukia kemudian melirik sofa yang terletak dibagian tengah ruangan itu. Rukia yang mengerti maksud Hitsugaya segera mengangguk dan duduk disana, sedangkan Hitsugaya berjalan menuju dapur. Rukia yang memerhatikan ruangan itu hanya bisa tercengang karena luasnya.

Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja berwarna coklat dan didepan meja itu terdapat sebuah televisi 35 inch. Lalu sebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih dengan tulisan "Toshirou Hitsugaya" didepannya, terletak dibelakang sofa merah marun yang diduduki oleh Rukia sekarang. Dapat dipastikan itu adalah kamar dari sang pengacara muda ini.

"Jadi namamu Toshirou Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia saat Hitsugaya membawa dua cangkir kopi.

"Ya, dan kau pasti Rukia Kuchiki. Anak pertama dari Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia menaikan alisnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Kuchiki, ok." Rukia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya menyeruput kopi yang ia bawa.

"Karena aku tidak mau dikenal karena nama besar ayahku." tutur Rukia sambil memerhatikan cangkir kopi yang ia genggam.

"Oh." jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kau kekanak-kanakan sekali memakai gantungan nama didepan pintu kamarmu hahaha~" tawa Rukia sambil menunjuk gantungan bertuliskan nama Hitsugaya didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Hitsugaya menyangkal dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Lalu kenapa?" Rukia berusaha meredakan tawanya namun gagal.

"Itu pemberian ibuku saat aku masih kecil." Rukia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Ibumu," Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "kenapa?"

"Ibuku meninggal karena leukimia stadium akhir saat aku berumur lima tahun." Hitsugaya berjalan menuju jendela ruangan itu. Ia menatap keluar dengan pandangan sedih.

"Maaf." Rukia merasakan air matanya mengalir dengan perlahan. Ia memang sangat sensitif jika sudah melakukan percakapan tentang "ibu".

"Lupakanlah!" Hitsugaya membalik tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Rukia, "Hei kau kenapa?"

Rukia segera menghapus air matanya, "Tidak ada." Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Jepang?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja mencari hadiahku!" jawab Rukia dengan semangat.

"Apa kau tahu dimana hadiah itu?" Hitsugaya duduk di kusen jendela itu. Ternyata kusen jendela itu lumayan lebar.

"Tidak." Rukia menjawab dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini!" Hitsugaya menaikan satu oktaf nada suaranya.

"Surat itu bilang aku bisa menemukan petunjuk di Jepang!" tutur Rukia sambil mengeluarkan amplop pemberian ayahnya itu dan memberikan surat yang ayahnya tulis itu kepada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya membacanya dengan teliti, "Jadi ayah dan ibumu menyembunyikannya? Seperti bermain _puzzle_ saja." ungkap Hitsugaya sembari mengembalikan surat itu.

"Eh? Aku suka misteri!" pekik Rukia girang. Entah ia tidak mengeti kondisinya atau memang polos tapi itu mampu membuat Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

"Oh iya, kau harus bikin makan malam!" Hitsugaya duduk disebelah Rukia yang duduk di sofa lalu mengambil _remote_ televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Rukia segera menatap Hitsugaya dengan heran.

"Karena kau tinggal di tempatku dan aku juga tidak bisa masak." jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau makan selama ini?"

"_Delivery_." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak _delivery_?" Rukia tidak mau dipaksa memasak.

"Karena kau perempuan dan kau mandiri. Harusnya memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit 'kan?" tantang Hitsugaya.

"Ba-baiklah!" terima Rukia pasrah daripada ia ditendang dari tempat itu lebih baik ia memasak. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memasak, setidaknya ia tahu tehnik-tehnik dasarnya.

"Kalau begitu masak sekarang!" perintah Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa aku jadi pembantu begini?" protes Rukia.

"Jalankan atau keluar?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia sinis.

"Ba-baiklah!" jawab Rukia pasrah. Mungkin Rukia tinggal di rumahnya jadi Hitsugaya dapat mengancamnya sepuasnya.

Rukia berjalan menuju dapur dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut dibuatnya. Ternyata pekerjaan pengacara menghasilkan banyak uang, buktinya saja Hitsugaya mempunyai rumah yang bagus seperti ini. Peralatan masak yang lengkap dan rapi menyambutnya saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di dapur itu.

"Apa yang harus kumasak?" Rukia menimang-nimang sambil memakai celemek berwarna coklat.

"Sup _miso_, tumis sayur, lalu ikan asam manis?" candanya ssembari membuka kulkas.

Muncul empat siku dikepala Rukia. Dengan cepat ia lepaskan celemek dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, "Hei bagaimana aku bisa memasak jika tidak ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak?"

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah memasak jadi aku tidak mengisi kulkas dengan bahan makanan sebelumnya. Paling hanya susu dan beberapa cemilan." ungkap Hitsugaya sambil menonton televisi.

"Kalau begitu cepat beli bahan makanannya!" perintah Rukia.

"Kau saja. Aku malas!" Hitsugaya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana pasar swalayan!" Rukia berkacak pinggang didepan Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk bersantai.

"Oh iya. Kau turun lalu keluar dari apartemen. Lalu berjalan ke kanan sampai ujung jalan, disana ada pasar swalayan. Beli saja disana!" balasnya.

Rukia tersenyum menahan amarahnya. Ia mengambil kartu kredit itu kasar dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu, "Oi oi nanti pintunya rusak kau yang ganti ya!"

"Bodoh amat!" Rukia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Mau memperbudakku?" gumamnya tidak jelas kepada siapa.

Sekarang Rukia sudah memasuki _lift_ dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu _lift _itu berhenti berjalan saja. Angka yang tertera menunjukan angka 15, masih ada 15 lantai lagi yang harus ia lewati.

"Kenapa ia tidak mau berbelanja? Kenapa harus aku?" Rukia bergumam.

Rukia yang berjalan menuju pasar swalayan itu merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju pasar swalayan itu. Setelah sampai ia segera berbelanja namun masih dalam keadaan waspada.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Sang kasir tersenyum cerah mengantar kepergian Rukia.

Untuk sekali lagi, Rukia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia segera berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemen Hitsugaya. Ia memasuki _lift _dengan sikap waspada, takut kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Rukia mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu dengan agak keras. Kakinya ia antuk-antukan di lantai marmer itu. Hitsugaya membuka pintu itu dan mempersihlakan Rukia masuk, "Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Ada orang yang mengikutiku terus diluar sana! Aku jadi takut dibuatnya!" Rukia langsung memakai celemek coklat itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur.

"Orang?" Hitsugaya membuka pintu dan melihat sekelilingnya, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi." Rukia berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memakai celemek..

"Apakah kau lihat orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Hitsugaya seraya kembali duduk ke sofa empuknya.

"Tidak dan tidak mau lihat!" tegas Rukia. Potongannya terhadap daging ikan dengan brutalnya.

"Siapa tahu dia orang yang kau kenal." tukas Hitsugaya.

"Diam! Aku sedang berkonstrasi memasak!" Rukia membentak Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya langsung diam.

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam di dapur, Rukia berhasil membuat sup _miso_, tumis sayur, dan ikan goreng. Semua masakan itu diletakan diatas meja makan yang ada di dapur itu.

"Hei makanan sudah siap!" Rukia memanggil Hitsugaya dengan kasar.

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Ia mengambil sendok dan mencoba sup _miso_ buatan Rukia, "Kau gila? Kau ingin aku hipertensi? Ini asin sekali!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Hm..." Rukia mencoba sup _miso_ buatannya, "biasa saja."

"Indera pengecapmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi." Hitsugaya mengambil sumpit dan mengambil ikan goreng buatan Rukia, "Apa ini? Tawar sekali!"

"Jangan banyak protes! Makan apa yang telah disediakan." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin pilihan terbaik memang _delivery_.

"Oh iya, kau tahu apa itu asisten?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menambahkan beberapa tetes kecap asin kedalam sup _miso_-nya. Entah rasanya akan enak atau tidak.

"Tahu. Memang kenapa?" Rukia mengambil sepotong ikan goreng dan mencelupkannya kedalam kecap manis.

"Kalau begitu jadilah asistenku." tuturnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Pasti aneh jika seorang laki-laki ditemani seorang perempuan kemana saja, bukan? Apalagi aku ini seorang pengacara, akan ada banyak klien yang datang kemari. Bukankah mereka akan merasa aneh jika ada seorang perempuan yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya tinggal bersamaku?" tantang Hitsugaya.

"Oh~" Rukia meletakan sumpitnya dan membawa piring makannya ke tempat cuci, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hitsugaya menatap heran Rukia.

"Mandi!" jawab Rukia santai namun detik berikutnya ia mengingat sesuatu, "Gyaaaa, koperku 'kan dicuri!"

"Sudah kuduga kau lupa itu." Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan membawa piring makannya ke tempat cuci.

"Bagaimana ini?" jerit Rukia dalam hati sedangkan Hitsugaya berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hitsugaya keluar sambil membawa sebuah handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian, "Pakai ini!"

"Tapi..."

"Itu milik ibuku. Jadi tenang saja!" Hitsugaya yang mengerti apa yang Rukia pikirkan segera memotongnya cepat.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih!" Rukia membungkuk tanda terima kasih dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Perasaan aku tidak memberitahunya dimana kamar mandi berada." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Rukia yang sudah ada didalam kamar mandi mengunci pintu itu dan melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia nyalakan kran air itu dan mengatur suhu airnya.

"Segarnya!" Rukia membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat.

Setelah mandi ia segera memakai pakaian yang Hitsugaya berikan. Sebuah kaus putih polos dengan celana abu-abu yang panjangnya selutut.

Klik!

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan melihat Hitsugaya yang kembali menonton televisi, "Aku sudah selesai!"

"Hm~" balas Hitsugaya. Sepertinya ia sedang fokus menonton.

Rukia duduk disebelah Hitsugaya. Kepalanya dibalut dengan handuk. Rukia mengambil amplop cokelat itu dan mengambil surat yang ayahnya berikan, tanpa sengaja sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh. Rukia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

"3B1H1R?" gumamnya seraya membaca kertas kecil itu.

"Apa itu?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia melalui ekor matanya.

"Entahlah. Ini seperti sebuah kode." Rukia memberikannya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Apakah ayahmu mempunyai brangkas tersendiri di bank nasional Tokyo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Seingatku ia punya satu." Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ayahnya memang punya benda seperti itu di Jepang. Mengingat ayahnya adalah keturunan Jepang, setidaknya ia pasti punya satu.

"Kalau begitu besok kita ke bank nasional Tokyo." balasnya enteng seraya menekan tombol di _remote_ guna mengganti _channel_.

"Kalau begitu," Hitsugaya melirik Rukia, "aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Benar juga. Dimana ya? Bagaimana kalau di kamarku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"A-apa? Kau gila!" Rukia membelalakan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Rukia, "Tenang saja, aku akan tidur di sofa."

Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega. Mungkin tadi ia berpikir bahwa mereka akan tidur dalam satu ranjang. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat bahwa Hitsugaya adalah orang yang dingin.

"Ya sudah." Rukia melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu masuk. Jarum panjang telah menunjukan angka delapan sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjukan angka sepuluh.

"Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sepertinya sudah tahu niat Rukia untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Eh?" Rukia yang ditanya seperti itu merasa seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Jawab dengan jujur." Hitsugaya menambahkan.

"I-iya." Rukia menunduk malu. Tidak ia sangka ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Kau tahu dimana kamar tidurku, bukan? Langsung saja. Jangan terlalu sungkan." balasnya rendah dan dingin.

"Terima kasih." Rukia berdiri dan segera memasuki kamar Hitsugaya.

Saat memasuki kamar itu hanya satu kata telrintas lagi di benak Rukia. Luas. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ terletak ditengah ruangan namun dirapatkan ke tembok. Sebuah rak buku yang terletak di sisi sebelah kiri Rukia terisi dengan buku-buku hukum yang memliki ketebalan yang berbeda-beda. Di sisi lain seberang dari rak buku itu terdapat sebuah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota. Disamping tempat tidur itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil tempat meletakan lampu tidur dan sebuah jam weker berbentuk naga biru.

"Ck, kekanak-kanakan sekali." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Mau protes?" Suara Hitsugaya mengalun melalui telinganya.

"E-eh? Tidak. Hanya saja kau masih memakai jam weker itu?" Rukia terkejut dengan kehadiran Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Hitsugaya mengambil sebuah guling dan bantal.

"Kau tidak memakai selimut?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku masih ada cadangan selimut di gudang." jawabnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh!" Rukia naik keatas tempat tidur itu ketika Hitsugaya benar-benar sudah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur _king size_ itu. Tempat tidurnya di apartemen lamanya saja tidak sebesar ini, Hitsugaya benar-benar kaya. Ia menghirup aroma yang dihasilkan selimut beserta bantal yang ia tiduri itu. _Mint_. Bau _mint _yang kuat memenuhi penciumannya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan bau itu. Tidak lama, akhirnya ia telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

**& From The Beginning &**

Sinar matahari menerobos gorden yang ada di ruangan itu. Kicauan burung telah terdengar. Hari masih sangat pagi, jam weker Hitsugaya masih menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Rukia menggeliat diatas tempat tidur Hitsugaya.

"Tidurku nyaman sekali!" ucapnya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menginjakan kakinya ke lantai marmer ruangan itu. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur itu, ia keluar dari kamar itu, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa.

"Kasihan sekali." Gumamnya memerhatikan Hitsugaya, "Ini semua gara-gara aku."

Rukia berjalan ke kamar mandi namun ia segera keluar lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan memakai sepatu yang biasa ia kenakan lalu berjalan keluar. Lebih tepatnya ia berjalan menuju pasar swalayan yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Kalau Rukia tidak salah ingat, pasar swalayan itu menjual pakaian dan keperluan lainnya, tidak hanya bahan makanan saja.

Setelah lima menit berlari, Rukia akhirnya sampai di pasar swalayan itu. Dengan cepat ia ambil sebuah keranjang untuk belanja dan mengambil keperluannya, seperti sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun mandi, shampo, handuk, dan sebuah kaus hitam beserta celana jeans. Setelah ia rasa cukup ia berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semua itu. Kali ini dengan uangnya sendiri tentunya.

Saat kembali ke apartemen itu, ia disambut oleh Hitsugaya yang memasang wajah marah.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya takut ia berbuat kesalahan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pergi keluar?" Hitsugaya sedikit berteriak.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya membeli beberapa keperluanku saja." Rukia memperlihatkan kantong plastik yang berisi keperluannya itu.

"Setidaknya bangunkan aku dan beritahu aku atau kau bisa meninggalkan sebuah catatan, 'kan?" Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Rukia tersenyum riang.

"A-aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia sinis.

"Tapi wajahmu berkata demikian!" ucap Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu, jadi aku kira ada yang menculikmu!" balas Htisugaya.

"Tuh 'kan kamu khawatir!" Rukia melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Bukan begitu! Jika kau diculik aku akan merasa bersalah kepada ayahmu!" tutur Hitsugaya datar dan dingin.

Setelah mandi mereka memutuskan untuk makan diluar. Setelah kejadian makan malam semalam, sepertinya Hitsugaya belum mau masuk rumah sakit karena hipertensi.

"Setelah makan, kita akan pergi ke bank nasional Tokyo." Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka yang tercipta selama perjalanan menuju sebuah restoran favorit Hitsugaya.

"Ah...iya." jawab Rukia pendek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya Rukia mendadak menjadi pendiam, Hitsugaya memang tahu bahwa Rukia adalah orang yang pendiam tapi dia tidak sependiam ini kemarin.

"Tidak ada." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah memutuskan!" Hitsugaya melihat kearah depan.

"Memutuskan apa?" Rukia menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

"Akan kubantu kau. Hitung-hitung menebus jasa ayahmu kepadaku." Suara kicauan burung terdengar riang. Angin membuat daun-daun di pohon-pohon yang tertanam disekitar trotoar bergemerisik.

"Terima kasih." Rukia menunduk.

"Sudah sampai!" Hitsugaya berhenti disebuah _café _dengan nuansa klasik.

Seorang pelayan membuka pintu masuk _café_ itu seraya tersenyum ramah. Nuansa klasik juga terasa saat memasuki _café_ itu. Seorang pelayan membawa Hitsugaya dan Rukia menuju sebuah meja dengan dua kursi. Sang pelayan berdiri ditengah Hitsugaya dan Rukia siap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih melihat daftar menu.

"_Waffle strawberry_ dan susu coklat hangat." jawabnya melihat kearah pelayan yang dengan cepat mencatat pesanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan, tuan sendiri?" Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah.

"_French toast_ dan _hot cappuccino_." Hitsugaya menutup buku menu itu dan mengembalikannya kepada pelayan itu.

"Mohon ditunggu selama sepuluh menit." Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah dan segera undur diri.

"Hm...biar aku yang bayar!" kata Rukia dengan canggung. Suasana kembali hening ketika pelayan itu pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja." balas Hitsugaya.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh Hitsugaya.

"Jangan merasa sungkan atau canggung." Hitsugaya melirik Rukia dingin.

"Baiklah." Rukia tersenyum.

Di saat yang bersamaan pesanan mereka telah sampai. Sang pelayan meletakan makanan itu diatas meja dan undur diri. Hitsugaya dan Rukia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang telah disediakan. Mereka memotong makanan mereka dan memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulut.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar mereka berjalan menuju sebuah halte bis terdekat. Bank Tokyo dan _café_ itu cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki bis saja.

Hari ini bis cukup ramai, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana semua orang terbebas dari rutinitas sehari-hari mereka. Rukia yang sedang terhimpit didalam bis langsung ditarik oleh Hitsugaya yang telah menemukan tempat duduk.

"Duduklah!" Hitsugaya memberikan tempat duduk yang ia temukan kepada Rukia sementara dirinya sendiri berdiri berdesak-desakan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Rukia merasa tidak enak namun pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab dengan tatapan dingin Hitsugaya.

"Mengerikan." pikir Rukia dalam hatinya.

Setelah lima belas menit berdesak-desakan akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Rukia berhasil menghirup udara segar.

"Rasanya seperti mau mati saja didalam sana!" Rukia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sedangkan Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sebuah gedung putih yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Ayo cepat!" Hitsugaya berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kearah Rukia. Rukia segera berlari menyusul Hitsugaya yang sudah hampir memasuki gedung berwarna putih itu.

Mereka memasuki gedung itu dan mengisi buku pengunjung. Rukia menuliskan namanya begitu juga Hitsugaya. Akhirnya mereka mendapat izin untuk memasuki gedung putih itu. Hitsugaya dan Rukia sekarang sudah berdiri didepan deretan brangkas-brangkas besi yang masing-masing berukuran 50 x 60 cm.

"Rak keberapa?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia segera mengambil secarik kertas yang kemarin ia temukan didalam amplopnya, "Tidak tertulis."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya melirik kearah secari kertas yang dipegang Rukia.

"Tunggu! Mungkin rak 311." Rukia melirik Hitsugaya.

"Permisi, dimana rak ke 113?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada seorang penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi ruangan penuh brangkas itu.

"Lurus lalu saat melihat rak ke 99 tinggal belok kiri. Anda bisa mencari rak 113 disekitar sana." Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kenapa 113 bukannya 311?" tanya Rukia mengikuti langkah Hitsugaya.

"Sifat ayahmu itu selalu membuat orang bingung. Terkadang ia senang sekali menuliskan sesuatu dengan cara terbalik." terang Hitsugaya seraya mencari rak yang mereka cari.

Rukia hanya bisa ber-"oh" ria. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ayahnya senang melakukan hal itu. Mungkin Hinamori tahu, pikirnya.

"Ketemu!" Hitsugaya berhenti di sebuah barisan brangkas yang bertuliskan 113, "Nomor berapa?"

"Eh? Tidak tertulis." jawab Rukia pasrah.

"Mana kertasnya?" Hitsugaya mengambil kertas yang Rukia bawa.

"Sebelas." Hitsugaya segera mencari brangkas bernomor sebelas.

"Ini dia!" Rukia berdiri didepan sebuah brangkas.

"Masukan kodenya. 3B1H1R." Rukia memutar kunci brangkas yang berbentuk bulat dengan angka disekitarnya.

"Terbuka!" pekik Rukia girang. Hitsugaya mendekati Rukia. Mereka melihat kedalam brangkas itu.

"Ini..." Rukia dan Hitsugaya menatap benda yang ada didalam brangkas itu.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Hari ini di daerah saya mendung dari pagi. Adem deh~ Hari ini juga hari bebas saya. Senang deh. Tapi yang bikin saya kesel itu download Bleach saya gagal mulu. Maklum pake IDM, jadi harus satu-satu download-nya T^T nyesek banget padahal udah 90% eh malah gagal OTL Siapa yang nggak kesel coba?

Hm...kayaknya chapter ini panjang ya *nggak!* maaf kalau misterinya agak lambat, soalnya ini masih chapter 1 jadi saya nggak mau maksain langsung misteri. Tapi saya janji misterinya akan datang di chapter 2 mwahahaha~ Daripada dengerin saya curhat mending bales review.

**Chaos Seth** : Terima kasih atas koreksinya U.U itu memang kelalaian saya. Akan saya perbaiki. Mau koreksi lagi? ;D

**Guest **: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review. Go, HitsuRuki XD

**Ray Kousen7** : Nggak apa-apa baru review. Yang penting 'kan review. Genre? *lirik genre* hahaha mungkin akan saya ganti jadi misteri *plakk* soalnya setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya lebih cocok misteri daripada adventure deh. Iya akan saya perbaiki kelalaian saya. Untuk pertanyaan Ray sudah saya jawab. Iya Shiro jadi pengacara. Keren ya (?) Terima kasih sudah me-review.

Hm...setelah lihat fitur baru FFn saya jadi susah kalau mau bales review yang anon =_= Gimana kalau para reviewer mencantumkan nama mereka didalam review saja. Mau diatas, ditengah, dibawah juga nggak apa-apa yang penting cantumin aja. Saya sih lebih suka dibawah atau diatas. *banyak maunya lo!* Oh iya...saya udah bikin cover cerita ini. Itu hasil editan, saya nggak punya hak apa-apa. Saya hanya menggabungkan saja. Ok, akhir kata saya cuma bisa minta review.


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang

**Pair :  
**Hitsugaya Toshirou dan Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :  
**Romance, Adventure, and Mystery

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran kemana-mana, aneh, alur mudah ditebak, adventure abal, dan mystery tidak masuk akal. Siapkan mental dan kotak P3K saat membaca cerita ini. Author tidak memberi asuransi untuk hal yang diluar kendali.

.

.

.

**Summary :  
**Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas, tetapi ia lebih senang hidup sederhana. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus kehilangan semua itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, ayahnya tercinta mendadak jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, ayahnya telah menyiapkan sebuah harta warisan untuknya, namun harta itu tidak diketahui dimana tempatnya.

.

.

.

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**# Chapter 2 #**

"Buku catatan?" gumam Hitsugaya.

Rukia membuka buku catatan itu, "Bukan! Ini sepertinya buku harian!"

"Hm?" Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak kusangka ayah suka menulis buku harian." Rukia terkikik pelan.

Hitsugaya melirik kedalam buku itu, "Kurasa ini bukan milik ayahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Seingatku, tulisan ayahmu tidak seperti ini." ungkap Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Benar juga 'sih. Tulisan ini lebih mirip seorang wanita daripada pria." jelas Rukia seraya membalik halaman buku itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Kita periksa ini di rumah." Rukia mengangguk.

Mereka keluar dari bank nasional Tokyo dan berjalan di trotoar. Hitsugaya memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Taksi?" Rukia mengenyitkan alisnya.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku disini." Rukia yang mengerti maksud dari Hitsugaya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Malu.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, "Ke apartemen _Crystal_."

Sang supir mangangguk dan memacu taksinya dengan kecepatan stabil. Selama perjalanan terciptalah keheningan diantara Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Hitsugaya yang menatap keramaian diluar taksi itu dan Rukia yang sedang membaca buku harian seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hei!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Hm?" Rukia masih berkutat dengan buku harian itu.

"Mungkin saja itu buku harian ibumu." Hitsugaya menatap jalanan yang ramai.

"Mungkin saja." Rukia masih sibuk dengan buku harian yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Sudah sampai, tuan." Taksi itu berhenti. Hitsugaya dan Rukia turun dari taksi itu. Tidak lupa Hitsugaya membayar taksi itu.

"Hei berhenti membacanya!" Hitsugaya mengambil paksa bacaan baru Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." bisik Hitsugaya di telinga Rukia.

"Me-mengikuti?" Rukia mengulanginya dengan tergagap.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali." Hitsugaya menyeret Rukia menaiki _lift_.

Di dalam _lift_ hanya terdapat empat orang. Hitsugaya, Rukia, seorang pria berkacamata, dan seorang gadis berambut oranye bergelombang. Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba saja memucat.

"Tenang saja." bisik Hitsugaya lembut dan pelan di telinga Rukia. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Ting!

Suara _lift_ telah sampai di tujuannya. Angka yang tertera adalah sepuluh. Gadis berambut oranye itu keluar dari _lift_. Sekarang hanya tersisa pria berkacamata itu saja.

"Nona, apa kau sakit?" Pertanyaan pria berkacamata itu mengantung di udara. Rukia berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." balas Rukia seraya memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung keatas.

"Benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Dia bilang ia baik-baik saja, bukan?" Hitsugaya mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pemuda itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Ting!

Untuk kedua kalinya, _lift_ berhenti. Angka yang tertera adalah lima belas. Pemuda berkacamata itu keluar, namun seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dikepang memasuki _lift_ itu.

Rukia sekarang telah bernafas lega. Ia sudah merasa terbebas dari penguntit. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran bahwa dua orang sebelumnya adalah seorang penguntit.

Ting!

Untuk ketiga kalinya, _lift_ itu berbunyi. Angka yang tertera adalah tiga puluh. Hitsugaya keluar dari _lift_ itu diikuti Rukia dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memasukan kunci rumahnya kedalam lubang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Rukia menunduk.

Klik!

Pintu terbuka dan mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk, sedangkan Hitsugaya mencari sebuah minuman kaleng didalam kulkasnya. Pikiran Rukia melayang entah kemana. Ia memikirkan buku catatan yang baru saja ia dan Hitsugaya temukan.

"Ini!" Hitsugaya melempar sebuah minuman kaleng kepada Rukia. Untungnya Rukia dapat menangkapnya dengan lihai, sehingga kepalanya tidak bersentuhan dengan kaleng itu.

"Hei, itu berbahaya tahu!" Rukia bangkit dari sofa dan menunjuk wajah Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya seraya meminum isi dari kaleng itu. Hitsugaya hanya menyambutnya dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"Sudahlah!" Rukia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa yang empuk itu. Hitsugaya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi," Hitsugaya meminum minuman kaleng itu, "apa isi buku itu?"

"Belum ada yang menarik sejauh ini. Jika aku menemukan hal yang menarik dari buku itu, aku akan memberitahumu." Rukia menutup matanya guna merelaksasikan tubuhnya.

"Oh~" Hitsugaya mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mulai menyalakan televisi 35 inch-nya.

"_Jadi bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menjadi CEO baru dari Kuchiki._corp_?"_ Seorang pembawa acara berpakaian jas lengkap mewawancarai seorang gadis berambut cepol dengan iris _hazel_. Rukia melirik televisi itu.

"Saudaramu." ucap Hitsugaya yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harap ia dapat menjalankan bisnis itu dengan baik." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Apa kau memberitahunya bahwa kau mencari _hadiah_ dari ayahmu?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng, "Dia tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Dia itu orang yang tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Rukia terkikik.

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin _kakak_ yang mengurus ini, tapi karena ia tidak pandai berbisnis mungkin ayah memutuskan untuk memberikanku warisan berupa perusahaan ini."_ Rukia membelalakan matanya saat Hinamori mengatakan "kakak". Kata-kata yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulut gadis manis itu.

"_Lalu dimana kakakmu ini?"_ Pembawa acara tadi kembali bertanya.

"_Kuharap aku tahu itu."_ Hinamori menjawab dengan ekspresi sedih. Tiba-tiba saja televisi itu berganti _channel_ menjadi _channel_ musik.

"Hei!" pekik Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya menikmati dentuman musik yang diputar _channel_ itu.

"Kenapa kau ganti?" Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Karena itu membosankan." jawab Hitsugaya acuh.

"Aku kira seorang pengacara sangat menyukai berita." Rukia menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Hei walaupun aku seorang pengacara, aku juga bisa bosan dengan berita! Lagipula umurku ini masih dua puluh lima tahun!" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia.

"Dua puluh lima? Kita seumuran!" Rukia menoleh cepat kearah Hitsugaya.

Ting tong!

Suara bel terdengar. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya itu, sedangkan Rukia hanya melirik pintu berwarna hitam itu dari balik punggung Hitsugaya. Seorang pria berkacamata yang baru saja mereka temui di _lift_ tadi mengunjungi mereka. Tepatnya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengantarnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Letaknya berada disebelah kanan dapur.

"Buatkan dua cangkir teh dan bawa ke ruanganku." Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya, namun ia langsung tersadar maksud dari Hitsugaya.

Rukia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan dua buah cangkir teh hangat. Ya, yang dimaksud Hitsugaya adalah mengenai tugasnya yang berpura-pura menjadi asistennya selama bersama Hitsugaya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Rukia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir teh yang baru saja ia buat. Setelah dipersihlakan masuk, Rukia membuka pintu coklat itu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Rukia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja kaca yang terletak ditengah ruangan itu. Di kedua sisi dari meja kaca itu terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna _cream_. Di sofa itu terlihat Hitsugaya dan pemuda berkacamata yang mereka temui di _lift_ tadi. Rukia meletakan kedua cangkir berisi teh buatannya itu di meja dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Rukia pergi Hitsugaya memulai percakapan mereka, "Sihlakan!"

"Terima kasih." Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut biru tua itu mengambil salah satu cangkir dan meminum isinya.

"Jadi apa yang membawa anda kemari, tuan..." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ishida. Ishida Uryuu." jawab pemuda itu sambil menegakan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu.

"Ah, jadi apa yang membawa anda kemari, tuan Ishida?" ulang Hitsugaya.

"Aku perlu jasa seorang pengacara. Aku dengar dari temanku kau adalah seorang pengacara yang hebat." Ishida meletakan cangkir teh yang telah ia minum setengah.

"Kasus apa yang ingin anda selesaikan?" Hitsugaya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan kasus biasa, karena ini berhubungan dengan perusahaan besar." Ishida menunduk.

"Perusahaan besar?" Hitsugayamenyipitkan kedua matanya. Sementara itu, diluar ruangan, Rukia sedang berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, ayahku, Ryuuken Ishida bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi Byakuya Kuchiki selama lima tahun." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tapi, ayahku tiba-tiba saja dipecat secara tidak wajar oleh CEO baru perusahaan itu."

Diluar sana, Rukia membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia tahu siapa ayah dari pemuda berkacamata tadi. Seingatnya, ayahnya memang mempunyai seorang dokter pribadi dan kalau tidak salah ingat lagi, dokter itu berada di rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat sebelum meninggal. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya yang menenangkannya saat menangis disamping ranjang ayahnya waktu itu adalah orang yang sama.

"Seharusnya ayahku mendapatkan dana pensiun, tetapi perusahaan Kuchiki sama sekali tidak mau memberikan dana pensiun itu." Rukia menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut. Ayahnya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menunda dana pensiun kepada orang yang telah bekerja padanya.

"Jadi?" Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali berurusan dengan perusahaan itu setelah Rukia datang kedalam kehidupannya yang tenang.

"Aku mohon! Selesaikanlah kasus ini. Kami tidak berharap uangnya tetapi kami hanya membutuhkan alasan mengapa CEO baru itu memecat ayahku tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya." Ishida memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah." Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang, "Rukia!"

Rukia yang sedang menguping, terlonjak kaget dan segera membuka pintu, "A-ada apa?" tanya Rukia tergagap.

"Tolong ambilkan formulir yang ada di rak nomor dua." Hitsugaya menunjuk sebuah rak yang terletak dibelakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Hitsugaya.

"B-baiklah!" Ternyata dugaan Rukia meleset. Ia kira Hitsugaya mengtahui bahwa ia sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Rukia mengikuti perintah Hitsugaya dan membuka sebuah rak yang berisi formulir.

Rukia meletakan formulir itu di meja kaca dan meletakan sebuah pena diatasnya, "Tolong isi formulir ini. Kau bisa kembali keluar."

Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya. Setelah membuatnya terkejut setengah mati dan diminta mengambil hal sepele yang dapat ia lakukan sendiri, sekarang ia malah diminta keluar. Walaupun kesal tetapi Rukia mengikuti perintah Hitsugaya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan 'sih dia!" umpat Rukia kepada Hitsugaya yang pastinya tidak dapat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Rukia kembali ke sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia mengambil _iPod_ yang baru saja ia beli sebelum datang ke Jepang. Lagu _Umberella_ dari Rihanna sedang diputar. Rukia mengantuk-antukan jarinya ke sofa seraya menikmati dentuman musik itu.

Tidak lama, pintu ruang kerja Hitsugaya terbuka. Seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ishida Uryuu itu keluar bersama Hitsugaya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hitsugaya mengantar pemuda itu pergi.

"Kau sudah mendengar percakapan kami, bukan?" Hitsugaya duduk disebelah Rukia.

"E-eh? A-apa mak-maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tergagap.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau menguping 'kan tadi?" Hitsugaya tepat sasaran. Sekarang Rukia terpojok.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia berbicara dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, "Aku 'kan penasaran. Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Ha~" Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Untuk apa menguping? Aku akan memberitahumu juga."

Rukia bungkam. Hitsugaya diam. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei!" Rukia menoleh kearah Hitsugaya yang memanggilnya, "Kita akan menemui pemuda itu besok. Dia tinggal di apartemen ini juga, jadi lebih mudah. Tapi sepertinya ia akan meminta kita kembali ke Inggris untuk mengurus masalahnya."

"Kembali ke Inggris? Tapi..." Perkataan Rukia terputus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kesana sendiri." potong Hitsugaya dingin.

"Tapi..." Rukia langsung bungkam untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bingung. Apa ia harus ikut atau tinggal?

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Hitsugaya mengambil buku catatan yang baru saja mereka temukan.

Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sedangkan Hitsugaya membaca buku catatan itu dengan teliti. Mereka untuk kesekian kalinya terjebak dalam keheningan. Namun yang membedakan adalah pikiran mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka.

"A-aku..." Rukia menoleh kearah Hitsugaya yang membaca buku itu dengan serius, "Aku akan ikut!"

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Rukia. Pandangannya sedingin es di kutub utara, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya! Aku sudah sangat yakin! Tapi..." Rukia melirik kearah Hitsugaya dengan lirikan licik.

"Tapi..." Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan menyamar!" Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Menyamar?" Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Rukia dengan cepat. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Iya. Aku tidak mungkin tampil didepan Hinamori 'kan?" Rukia tersenyum. Senyuman miris.

"Ya!" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia dengan dingin, namun Hitsugaya tahu maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku!" Rukia tersenyum cerah.

"Ya!" Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan datar dan dingin.

**& From The Beginning &**

Keeseokan harinya, tepatnya saat jam menunjukan pukul 11:30, Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan menuju tempat tinggal Ishida. Ishida tinggal di apartemen yang sama, hanya berbeda lantai saja. Ishida tinggal di lantai lima belas. Hitsugaya berjalan dengan santai diikuti Rukia yang mengekornya.

Setelah sampai di lantai lima belas. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor yang dihiasi dengan karpet merah sebagai alasnya.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan wanita terdengar. Langkah kaki yang berat berderap dengan cepat menuju asal suara itu.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia saling bertukar pandang. ereka melihat koridor yang mereka telusuri itu. Mendadak koridor itu menjadi ramai. Semua pintu terbuka, dan orang yang ada didalamnya keluar menuju sebuah pintu. Sebuah pintu dengan nomor 165 sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan wanita dari arah kamar itu.

"A-aku ha-hanya..." Seorang wanita berambut pirang menutup telinganya, matanya membulat sempurna, dan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia berlari menuju tempat itu. Kalau tidak salah kamar nomor 165 adalah milik Ishida. Rukia mendekati kerumunan orang itu, sedangkan Hitsugaya berdiri dua ratus meter dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Permisi tuan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia kepada seorang pria berkumis.

"Terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Korbannya adalah pria pemilik kamar ini." jelas pria itu.

"Pembunuhan!" Rukia membulatkan matanya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya ketika Rukia kembali ke tempat ia berdiri.

"Terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Korbannya adalah pemilik kamar itu." Rukia memberitahukan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Pemilik kamar itu?" Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar itu. Rukia segera mengikutinya.

"Permisi!" Hitsugaya masuk kedalam kerumunan orang banyak itu. Ia berhimpit-himpitan dengan banyak orang. Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah acara berhimpit-himpitan yang memakan waktu lima menit selesai. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya dan Rukia sampai di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sudah tidak teratur. Benda pecah belah hancur berkeping-keping. Noda darah berceceran di lantai dan tembok. Sebuah tubuh, yang sudah dapat dipastikan milik Ishida Uryuu, tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai. Bagian perutnya berdarah. Kemungkinan ia ditusuk dengan benda tajam.

Rukia membelalakan matanya, tangan kanannya bertugas menutup mulutnya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"Minggir! Pihak keamanan telah datang!" Seorang pria berambut oranye menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dibelakangnya, segerombolan polisi memasuki ruangan dan mengevakuasi jenazah dan membuat garis pembatas dengan tali diluar ruangan itu.

"Maaf, siapa kalian?" tanya pria berambut oranye itu.

"Aku adalah pengacara orang yang meninggal ini dan ini adalah asistenku." Hitsugaya menunjuk Rukia yang masih _shock_.

"Pengacara?" Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Ia adalah _client-_ku." Hitsugaya mengatakannya dengan nada khasnya. Datar dan dingin.

"Kasus apa yang kau tangani untuknya?" Pria itu bertanya.

Hitsugaya menatapnya dingin, "Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Aku inspektur Ichigo. Aku akan menangani kasus ini." ucap pria berambut oranye itu lantang.

"Aku ragu itu." Rukia yang sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan suasana yang ada disekitarnya membuka suaranya.

Muncul empat kedutan di kepala Ichigo, "Apa maksudmu, nona asisten?"

"Aku ragu orang sepertimu adalah seorang inspektur. Siapa tahu saja kau itu inspektur gadungan." Rukia meletakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu, seperti orang berpikir.

Ichigo mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menunjukannya kepada Rukia, "Siapa yang gadungan, huh?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Seperti anak kecil saja." Hitsugaya melerai kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Diam kau, Pendek!" balas Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya, "Aku tidak terima apa yang dikatakan, _Midget_!"

Muncul empat kedutan di kepala Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, sebuah pukulan telak mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah tinjuan dari arah depan mengenai perut Ichigo.

"Ugh!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan, "Tenaga kalian besar sekali padahal tubuh kalian itu pendek."

"Masih kurang?" Rukia tersenyum dengan sadisnya.

"Berhenti! Lebih baik kita urus masalah ini terlebih dahulu." lerai Hitsugaya yang kembali tenang.

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk. Hitsugaya mendekati tempat jenazah Ishida. Tempat itu telah diganti menjadi garis putih yang menyerupai tubuh Ishida yang terbaring disana beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini!" Rukia memberikan sebuah sarung tangan putih kepada Hitsugaya.

"Darimana kau dapat ini?" Hitsugaya memakai sarung tangan itu.

"Dari si kepala jeruk." jawab Rukia ketus.

"Kepala jeruk?" Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Si inspektur."Hitsugaya mengangguk dan memeriksa darah sekitar garis putih itu.

Darah yang mengering juga terdapat dibagian kepala korban. Sepertinya selain ditusuk, korban juga ditembak dibagian kepala. Selain itu, sepertinya sebelum meninggal dunia, Ishida sempat melihat pelakunya, sehingga meninggalkan petunjuk berupa angka "lima".

"Lima?" Rukia memegang lututnya dan melihat angka itu tertulis dengan darah.

"Kami akan mengotopsi jenazah korban. Bisakah kalian ikut denganku?" Ichigo mengarahkan pertanyaan itu kepada Hitsugaya dan Rukia, namun diabaikan oleh kedua orang itu, "HEI!"

"Apa?" Hitsugaya dan Rukia bertanya pada saat yang bersamaan. Lirikan dingin dan tajam juga mengiringi mereka.

"Bi-bisakah kalian ikut denganku?" Ichigo berbicara dengan tergagap.

"Tentu." Hitsugaya berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mengikuti Ichigo. Rukia juga berdiri dengan tegak dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali ia melihat garis putih itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menduga bahwa Ishida adalah penguntit.

Ichigo berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka memasuki mobil polisi. Jenazah Ishida telah dikirim ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi.

"Hei, kita mau pergi kemana?" Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

"Kita akan ke kantor polisi." Rukia menaikan alisnya, "Kalian akan diinterogasi." Rukia mengangguk dan duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Hitsugaya sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau akan menemukan pembunuhnya, bukan?" Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi didalam mobil itu.

"Tentu saja! Itu sudah menjadi tugasku!" Ichigo melirik Hitusgaya melalui kaca spion yang terletak didalam mobil, tepatnya dibagian atas.

Perjalanan menuju kantor polisi memakan waktu yang cukup singkat. Sekitar sepuluh menit. Ichigo turun dari mobil polisi itu, diikuti oleh Hitsugaya dan Rukia tentunya. Ichigo berjalan menuju gedung yang megah itu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Ichigo, banyak orang yang memakai pakaian polisi menyapanya. Sepertinya Ichigo memiliki reputasi yang baik dikalangan polisi-polisi bawahannya.

"Selamat datang di ruang kerjaku!" Ichigo membuka sebuah pintu. Ruangan yang berantakan terlihat dari balik pintu itu. Tumpukan kertas berceceran diatas meja kerja. Kursi tamu yang berupa sofa dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas. Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya bisa melongo melihat tempat itu.

"Berapa kali sekali kau membersihkannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Huh?" Ichigo melirik Rukia dan Hitsugaya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Kurasa sebulan sekali kau membesihkan tempat ini." balas Hitsugaya.

"Hei, Pendek! Apa yang kau bilang? Begini-begini aku membersihkannya seminggu sekali loh!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Aku tidak percaya!" celetuk Rukia.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya!" Ichigo berjalan masuk dan menyingkirkan beberapa lembar kertas tugasnya dari sofa hitam itu, "Duduklah!"

Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang telah kembali tenang dari keterkejutannya mengikuti perintah Ichigo untuk duduk di sofa itu.

"Jadi..." Ichigo mengambil nafas, "bisa kalian beritahu hubungan kalian dengan sang korban?"

"Hubungan?" Rukia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Namanya Ishida. Uryuu Ishida." Hitsugaya membuka suaranya, "Pekerjaannya adalah seorang pemanah profesional." Rukia melirik Hitsugaya.

"Jadi dia adalah seorang pemanah." Ichigo menyentuh dagunya.

"Menurut apa yang kutahu, sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti pertandingan memanah untuk seleksi ke pertandingan internasional yang akan diadakan di Roma nanti." Hitsugaya menutup matanya lalu bersandar pada sandaran sofa itu.

"Kalau tidak salah pertandingan itu akan diadakan dua minggu dari sekarang." ungkap Ichigo.

"Benar. Seharusnya setelah kami bertemu dengannya hari ini, ia akan berlatih bersama teman-temannya." Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Iris _emerald_ miliknya menatap Ichigo dingin.

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Apa dia mempunyai musuh?" Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan serius.

"Sebagai seorang pemanah profesional yang akan menghadapi pertandingan besar, tentu saja ia memiliki banyak musuh." Hitsugaya mengehal nafas. Rukia seketika itu juga langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa inspektur yang ada dihadapannya masih perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas adanya.

"Tapi..." Hitsugaya memotong kalimatnya, "kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah temannya sendiri."

Rukia membelalakan matanya, "Teori darimana itu?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya." Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Menebak? Aku kira itu benar-benar terjadi!" timpal Ichigo.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya menebaknya saja." Hitsugaya melirik kesal Ichigo, "Lagipula, jika kau ingin menyelidiki kasus ini, seharusnya kau mencaritahu tentang keluarga atau teman-teman Ishida, bukan?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca buram dengan daun pintu yang terbuat dari alumunium itu berbunyi.

"Permisi, Inspektur Ichigo Kurosaki. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari luar sana.

"Persihlakan dia masuk!" perintah Ichigo.

Pintu dengan kaca buram itu terbuka, dibalik pintu itu terlihat seorang pria berpakaian polisi dan desebelahnya terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dengan kacamata merah yang membingkai iris ungunya.

"Maaf, nona. Siapa anda ini?" Ichigo bertanya dengan ramah.

"Namaku..." Gadis itu melirik orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu, "Chizuru Honsho."

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Selesai chapter 2. Wah saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. "Kasihan sekali Ishida." Bener nggak? Baru muncul langsung tewas. Tapi ini adalah tuntutan peran, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mati di chapter ini *ketawa sadis* *dipanah Ishida*

Oh iya, saya tekankan! Disini saya tidak menggunakan peta dari dunia Bleach. Saya menggunakan peta dunia. Jadi jangan heran ya nanti~

Aduh sumpah deh saya udah mikirin beberapa scene yang sudah saya siapkan untuk cerita ini. Epilog-nya aja udah kepikiran kayak gimana o tapi sepertinya cerita ini masih sangat panjang! Mengingat baru saja saya publish dan baru saja saya update chapter 2 nya. Maaf jika membutuhkan waktu dua minggu. Saya usahakan update sesegera mungkin. Mengingat saya sudah kelas 9, yang pastinya sibuk banget nanti ToT

**Ray Kousen7** : Iya donk masa nggak ada adegan sup miso :D Sudah saya rubah, semoga makin menarik perhatian anda cerita ini. Saya nggak pernah lupa update kok X.X

**yukhie** : Sudah update. Terima kasih mau review :D

**Guest** : Isinya itu! *nunjuk paling atas* Sudah update. Terima kasih mau review.

Nah gimana? Puas 'kah? Atau kecewa 'kah? Saya tahu ini kurang panjang dan tidak menarik. Apalagi deskripsinya kurang banget. Tapi saya akan berusaha meningkatkannya! Keluarkan semua unek-unek dengan review ya! **Review Please**!


	4. Chapter 4

**From The Beginning**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Pair :  
**Hitsugaya Toshirou and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :  
**Romance, Adventure, and Mystery

**Warning :  
**AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran kemana-mana, aneh, alur mudah ditebak, adventure abal, dan mystery tidak masuk akal. **Death Chara! **Siapkan mental dan kotak P3K saat membaca cerita ini. Author tidak memberi asuransi untuk hal yang diluar kendali.

.

.

.

**Summary :  
**Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas, tetapi ia lebih senang hidup sederhana. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus kehilangan semua itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, ayahnya tercinta mendadak jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, ayahnya telah menyiapkan sebuah harta warisan untuknya, namun harta itu tidak diketahui dimana tempatnya.

.

.

.

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**# Chapter 3 #**

"Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya Ichigo seraya berdiri menghadap gadis berkacamata merah yang mengaku bernama Chizuru Honsho ini.

"Aku..." Chizuru memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kematian Ishida."

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan Ishida Uryuu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang datar dang dingin.

"Aku temannya. Aku juga akan mengikuti lomba yang sama dengannya." Chizuru melirik dengan takut-takut kearah Hitsugaya.

"Maksudmu memanah?" Rukia berdiri dan menghampiri Chizuru. Ia menggenggam tangan Chizuru seraya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Chizuru merasa tidak enak berada di ruangan itu.

"Iya." Chizuru membalas senyuman Rukia yang tulus dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah merubah posisinya dari posisi berdiri menjadi posisi bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu penyebab kematiannya," Chizuru menatap Ichigo dengan serius. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli yang terlihat seperti akting murahan, "dan jasadnya."

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu segera melirik kearah Chizuru. Semuanya tengeelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Chizuru akan meminta hal ini. Mereka kira Chizuru hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada temannya saja. Ternyata bukan.

"Bisa saja." Ichigo menutup mata kemudian membukanya kembali, "Tetapi kau harus menaati peraturan yang ada." Chizuru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu hasil otopsi rumah sakit." Hitsugaya bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang nyaman itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tidak lupa tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

"Jangan lupa memberitahuku." Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Hitsugaya menengok kebelakang dan memperingatkan Ichigo, "Kalau aku belum mendapat kabar darimu selama dua hari, aku akan mendatangimu." Lalu ia keluar begitu saja.

"Maafkan sifatnya, ya." Rukia menunduk meminta maaf kepada Ichigo, "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa tidak masalah baginya.

"Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar mengikuti jejak Hitsugaya.

"Jadi," Chizuru memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta setelah kedua insan tadi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, "kapan aku bisa melihat jasadnya?"

"Ha? Oh! Kau dapat melihat jasadnya malam ini." Ichigo melihat selembar kertas yang berisikan data Ishida yang baru saja diserahkan oleh asistennya, "Malam ini ada waktu?"

"Tidak masalah." Chizuru tersenyum

**& From The Beginning &**

Diluar sana, Rukia berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Hitsugaya yang sudah berada diluar gedung itu. Ia agak kewalahan saat menyamai langkah kakinya, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didalam gedung itu. Hal ini membuat Rukia tertinggal jauh. Ketika sampai di pintu keluar, Rukia melihat Hitsugaya yang bersandar di dinding gedung itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Rukia menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Bukan masalah." Hitsugaya kembali berdiri dan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku lalu berjalan keluar.

Selama perjalanan kembali menuju apartemen Hitsugaya, mereka terjebak didalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara angin, suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan kicauan burung yang terdengar. Sepertinya mereka harus belajar untuk membuka pembicaraan agar tidak terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Sudah siang. Mau makan apa?" Hitsugaya membuka suara dan mengakhiri keheningan yang sudah tercipta kira-kira lima belas menit lamanya.

"Hm…?" Rukia terlihat berpikir namun otaknya yang cerdas tidak dapat memikirkan harus makan apa mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau bingung." Hitsugaya mencuri pandang kearah putri Byakuta Kuchiki ini.

"Aku tidak tahu mau makan apa." Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Hitsugaya menghela nafas pelan dan terus berjalan.

"Jadi kita akan makan apa?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan penasaran.

"Makan apa saja." Hitsugaya berjalan dengan santai menyusuri trotoar. Entah kemana tujuannya yang pasti hanya Hitsugaya dan Tuhan yang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati semakin ramai saja. Banyak orang yang berpergian kesana-kemari. Mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu jadi wajar saja kalau banyak orang yang menggunakan waktu ini untuk berekreasi dan bersantai bersama keluarga maupun teman. Ditambah lagi dengan hari yang cerah seperti ini. Salju memang masih menyelimuri Tokyo, namun salju sudah tidak setebal saat pagi hari sehingga suasana kota terlihat sangat indah.

Di jalanan yang sesak itu, Rukia sempat terpisah dengan Hitsugaya namun Hitsugaya berhasil menarik tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia tidak benar-benar terpisah darinya. Dan sampai sekarang Hitsugaya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan erat seperti takut kehilangan gadis ini. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah sambil menatap punggung Hitsugaya yang lebar. Rukia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia yang berada dibelakangnya seraya melepas genggaman itu.

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng pelan namun senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya yang kecil dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _sushi_?" Hitsugaya menunjuk sebuah kedai _sushi_ yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Kedai kecil dengan papan nama bertuliskan _sushi house_.

"_Sushi House_?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Cepat masuk!" Hitsugaya yang sudah berada didepan pintu masuk kedai itu memanggil Rukia yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Rukia berlari kecil menuju tempat Hitsugaya. Setelah sampai, Hitsugaya masuk kedalam kedai itu diikuti oleh Rukia yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya hanya terus berjalan dan memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Rukia membalas senyuman pelayan itu dengan senyumannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang wajahnya tertutup buku menu.

"_Okonomiyaki_." Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka sangat cocok. Dari mulai sifat sampai masalah tinggi badan.

"Pelayan!" Hitsugaya menegakan kepalanya dan memanggil pelayan yang tadi menyambut mereka di pintu masuk tadi.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang sudah siap dengan pena dan buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

"_Okonomiyaki_ dan _sushi_ salmon." Hitsugaya menatap pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan mereka itu dengan datar.

"Minumannya?" Pelayan itu melirik kearah Rukia yang masih membaca buku menu itu.

"Air mineral saja." Rukia menutup buku menu itu sambil melihat pelayan itu seraya tersenyum.

"Harap menunggu selama 15 menit." Pelayan itu undur diri dan tersenyum kepada Rukia. Sepertinya pelayan itu lebih suka kepada Rukia ketimbang Hitsugaya.

"Tidak pegal apa tersenyum terus?" Hitsugaya menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanan menghadap keluar jendela.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Senyum itu ibadah." Rukia tersenyum kecil menatap sumpit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ibadah huh?" Hitsugaya masih saja menatap datar pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk melupakan segala kesedihan." Rukia ikut menatap pemandangan yang ada diluar sana. Namun orang yang melakukan hal ini pertama kali, malah menatap orang yang mengikutinya dengan mata yang membelalak lebar dan wajah yang kebingungan.

"_Mungkin hidupnya lebih sulit dari hidupku." _ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan gadis yang duduk didepannya, hanya saja dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya hidupnya sangat berat.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Pelayan tadi kembali datang menghampiri mereka. Namun kali ini dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Harum semerbak masakan itu sudah tercium di hidung mereka. Tidak disangka percakapan singkat mereka, sudah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit. Entah lebih banyak diam atau percakapannya.

"Terima kasih." Rukia kembali tersenyum dan Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan datar namun sebuah senyum kecil tergurat di wajah tampannya. Senyum kecil. Sangat kecil! Tapi tetap saja itu adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa?" Rukia menyadarkan Hitsugaya yang masih menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Hitsugaya segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat yang sudah siap dipanen. Rukia hanya terlihat bingung kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah _okonomiyaki_ yang tersedia dihadapannya.

"Selamat makan!" Rukia segera mengambil sumpit dan melahap _okonomiyaki_ itu dengan ganas. Sepertinya ia sudah kelaparan.

"Tidak kusangka gadis kurus sepertimu makannya banyak juga." Hitsugaya yang sudah bias mengendalikan wajahnya itu mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit sebuah _sushi_ dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Tidak lupa ia beri sedikit saos pada _sushi_ itu. Rukia hanya bisa menatap sinis Hitsugaya yang memakan _sushi_ itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Rukia menelan makanannya, "Aku tahu aku kurus, tetapi tidak perlu menyindir seperti itu juga, pendek!" Rukia terbakar api amarah. Ia paling tidak suka jika seseorang mengomentari tubuhnya yang kecil.

Mendengar kata pendek dari bibir gadis yang ada dihadapannya, muncul empat kedutan di kepala Hitsugaya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Pendek!" Rukia kembali melahap _okonomiyaki_ yang tersisa.

"Dasar kurus!" Hitsugaya mengambil air mineral yang mereka pesan dan meneguk isinya.

"Ubanan!" Rukia mengambil air mineral yang ia letakan disebelah piring makannya lalu meneguknya sampai tersisa setengah botol.

"Dadar rata!" Hitsugaya membersihkan mulutnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke meja kasir guna membayar makanan mereka.

Muncul empat kedutan di kepala Rukia. Sepertinya Hitsugaya memanah titik sensitif Rukia. Alhasil, setelah keluar dari kedai itu, Rukia hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang kurang peka hanya terus berjalan didepan dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya. Sampai... sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dan bukan Hitsugaya namanya jika ia tidak tahu siapa yang berteriak. Ya, yang berteriak adalah Rukia.

"Apa kau perlu berteriak?" Hitsugaya menengok kebelakang namun ia tidak mendapatkan Rukia yang biasanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tch!" Hitsugaya berlari menyusuri jalan yang baru saja ia lewati. Kalau diingat-ingat teriakan Rukia memang agak jauh walau masih dapat terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Hitsugaya menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang ada disana, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Rukia.

"Kemana dia?" Hitsugaya berhenti dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal di taman kota. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap bahwa ia dapat menemukan Rukia. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Nihil. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan berlari lagi menyusuri taman itu.

**& From The Beginning &**

Gelap.

Tidak ada seberkas cahaya sedikitpun.

Dengan takut-takut, Rukia menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun tangan dan kakinya terkunci. Sepertinya kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat. Matanya juga ditutup dengan kain. Rukia berusaha melepas ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya namun hasilnya nihil. Ikatan tali itu sangat kuat. Ia tidak dapat melepasnya. Karena terus bergerak, akhirnya Rukia terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakan, kursi yang berada diatasnya karena Rukia tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah yang menyentuh lantai, Rukia berusaha berdiri. Namun gagal. Ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Lagipula mulutnya diikat kain.

Kriet!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu. Namun tidak bagi Rukia yang matanya tertutup oleh kain. Rukia mendengar satu... tiga... empat langkah kaki mendekatinya. Salah satu dari empat orang itu menarik dagu Rukia sehingga ia perlu menengadah guna menyeimbangi orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nona, ada yang perlu kami bantu?" Pria yang menarik dagu Rukia berbicara didepan wajah Rukia dan membuka kain yang meutupi mulutnya. Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu dengan jelas.

"Mungkin kau harus menyikat gigimu terlebih dahulu." ujar Rukia tanpa sadar. Sepertinya suaranya telah kembali.

"Apa?!" geram pria itu.

"Tenanglah, kawan." Pria lainnya berusaha membuat pria yang sedang marah itu tenang kembali. Mungkin jika tidak ditenangkan, bisa-bisa kepala dan tubuh Rukia sudah tidak menyatu lagi.

"Hei, nona, kami mempunyai permainan yang sangat cocok untukmu." Pria itu melepas kain yang menutupi mata Rukia. Rukia membuka kelopak matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seringaian nakal dari pria yang telah membuka penutup mata itu. Pria lainnya membuka ikatan yang ada di tangan dan kedua kaki Rukia dari kursi. Namun mereka mengikatnya kembali terpisah dengan kursi. Kini Rukia hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya saja.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Rukia bergidik ngeri melihat tiga dari empat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya seperti seekor serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja." Salah satu pria itu memegang pundak Rukia dengan kasar.

"Ja-jangan mendekatiku!" Rukia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangan dan kakinya masih terikat.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan mengganggunya. Nanti bos bisa marah jika kita terlambat membawa gadis ini malam ini ke Inggris." Pria lainnya yang berambut pirang panjang memperingatkan pria berambut _spiky_ hitam yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu kepada Rukia.

"Baik. Baik." Pria itu berdiri dengan normal dan Rukia menhela nafas lega.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bernafas lega, kau akan kami bawa dengan paksa ke Inggris!" Pria lain berambut agak panjang dengan tubuh yang berotot menunjuk wajah Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya.

"J-jam berapa sekarang?!" tanya Rukia berusaha tidak takut.

"Jam setengah sepuluh malam. Kau akan berangkat ke Inggris bersama kami jam sepuluh malam." Pria yang berambut ungu, sepertinya dicat, melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Setengah jam lagi." Rukia langsung duduk diam. Wajahnya murung. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dibawa dengan paksa kembali ke Inggris. Apa perjalanannya hanya sampai disini saja? Padahal ia belum memulai apa-apa. Semua rasa kekecewaan berkumpul menjadi satu menjadi rasa sedih yang luar biasa.

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar melintasi organ pendengaran semua orang yang ada disana. Cahaya rembulan yang sendu memasuki gudang itu. Lokasi dimana Rukia disekap oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Di pintu masuk, telihatlah sebuah siluet pria dengan rambut _spiky_. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan santai memasuki gudang yang tidak terpakai itu. Secercah harapan melintas di hati Rukia. Ia berharap bahwa orang ini akan membantunya keluar dari sini dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Orang yang memasuki gudang tua itu ternyata Hitsugaya. Dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, ia mendekati Rukia dan melepaskan ikatannya. Rukia menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang ia rasakan adalah senang, bahagia, sedih, terharu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hitsugaya akan menyelamatkannya. Ia kira Hitsugaya akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!" teriak pria berambut _spiky_ hitam itu kepada Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?!" Muncul empat kedutan di kepala Hitsugaya, "Aku ini berumur 23 tahun! DUA PULUH TIGA TAHUN!" Hitsugaya berteriak didepan wajah pria berambut _spiky_ hitam itu. Sepertinya darahnya sudah mencapai 100 derajat celcius. Rukia hanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan cengo. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Hei!" Rukia yang merasa bahwa pinggangnya disentuh oleh seseorang reflek berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Dengan wajah datar namun sangar, Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada pria yang menyentuh Rukia.

"Apa..."

Buk!

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat dengan indahnya di wajah pria itu. Sontak teman dari pria itu segera mengepung Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Namun bukan Hitsugaya namanya jika ia tidak dapat lolos dari sana. Ia melayangkan pukulannya kearah pria lainnya. Semua pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah. Rukia bertepuk tangan melihat adegan itu.

"Bukan saatnya untuk tepuk tangan." Hitsugaya memutar lengannya.

"Oh iya, ayo kita kabur!" Rukia berlari menuju pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh Hitsugaya tadi.

"Hei!" Hitsugaya juga ikut berlari mengikuti Rukia.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:25, lampu apartemen Hitsugaya masih saja menyala. Padahal, biasanya jam segini pasti lampunya sudah dimatikan karena Hitsugaya sudah tertidur. Namun sekarang berbeda.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk menonton televisinya.

"Belum bisa tidur." Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Oh iya! Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya kau menemukanku? Itu 'kan hal yang sulit."

"Mudah saja. Aku meminjam Aoyama." Hitsugaya menekan _remote_ TV itu dengan santai. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada acara TV yang ada.

"Aoyama?" Rukia bingung tujuh keliling.

"Anjing tetangga sebelah." Hitsugaya memberikan sebuah foto anjing Labrador berbulu coklat emas dengan mata hitam yang ada di telepon genggamnya.

"Lucu sekali anjingnya!" Rukia terpesona dengan anjing itu. Jika ini adalah komik atau anime, pasti mata Rukia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati dengan _background_ gambar Aoyama, anjing Labrador berbulu coklat emas itu.

"Aku memberikan barang milikmu untuk diendus." Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Barang milikku?"

"Tas yang kau gunakan." Hitusugaya masih terpaku pada acara TV yang menurut Rukia tidak ada serunya itu.

"Oh begitu." Rukia mengangguk kecil tanda ia mengerti.

Hitsugaya mematikan TV itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Oh iya, jangan lupa mengambil perlengkapan pribadimu di kamar mandi. Melihatnya membuatku mual." Hitsugaya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hah?" Rukia berpikir sejenak, "Hentai!" Rukia berteriak. Hitsugaya yang sudah ada didalam kamar ternyata sudah terlelap nyenyak ke alam mimpi.

**& From The Beginning &**

"Bangun!" Dengan kasar Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa sih?" Rukia mengambil jam weker yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia melirik jam itu. Dan mengejutkan! Jarum panjang jam itu berada di angka 5 dan jarum pendeknya berada di angka 4.

"Oi! Cepat bangun!" Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu itu makin keras. Tanda ia sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Rukia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, namun perasaannya tidak gontai. Perasaannya malah terbakar emosi. "Apa yang kau inginkah jam segini, huh?!" Dengan perasaan yang membara karena waktu tidurnya dipotong, Rukia memuntahkan seluruh kekesalannya kepada sang pelaku yang membuatnya harus bangun pagi sekali, Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Gawat!" Wajah Hitsugaya menjadi serius dan suaranya ditekan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Rukia yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hitsugaya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jasad Ishida menghilang." Rukia sontak membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Ke-kenapa bisa? Bukankah kepolisian sudah turun tangan terhadap masalah ini?" Rukia masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Jasad orang yang dua hari yang lalu bertemu dengannya itu menghilang dari rumah sakit yang dipercayakan kepolisian untuk mengotopsinya.

"Baru saja Kurosaki menelponku. Ia mengatakan bahwa jasad Ishida menghilang begitu saja." Hitsugaya yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya memasang pose berpikirnya. Jika Rukia sedang tidak dalam kondisi panik dan khawatir, mungkin ia akan mengatakan betapa lucunya pengacara yang satu ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Rukia melirik Hitsugaya dengan takut-takut. Apa kedepannya ia akan menghadapi ini semua? Ia takut melihat banyak nyawa melayang.

"Kita harus memeriksanya sendiri. Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Hitsugaya menutup pintu kamar Rukia dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia akan memastikan bahwa apa yang Kurosaki Ichigo, sang inspektur, katakana benar adanya. Ia tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itulah sifat yang tertanam dalam dirinya sejak ia kecil.

"Hitsugaya, apa kau sudah selesai?" Rukia yang sudah siap, berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Suaranya lemas seperti orang sakit.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamarnya, "Tenang saja. Aku janji kasus ini akan selesai dengan cepat dan kita akan mencari hadiahmu." Rukia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Hitsugaya berjalan keluar apartemennya diikuti Rukia.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia sudah berada didalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Rumah sakit yang dipercayai kepolisian untuk merawat semua orang yang terlibat dalam semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Rukia hanya menatap jalan raya yang sudah sepi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kira Tokyo adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur, ternyata ia salah. Ada saatnya juga kota yang tidak pernah tidur butuh istirahat. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya bisa merenung sambil menatap langit malam yang kosong tanpa bintang. Yang ada hanyalah bulan yang bersinar dengan sendu.

"_Apa ini takdirku? Menemani putrimu, Byakuya-_san_. Apa aku pantas untuk melakukan hal ini?"_ Hitsugaya hanya bisa merenung saja. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan ayah dari gadis yang duduk siebelahnya ini. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, namun Byakuya adalah orang yang baik. Ia adalah figur ayah bagi Hitsugaya.

"Sudah sampai!" Lamunan kedua orang ini buyar ketika sang supir mengerem taksinya didepan rumah sakit Tokyo. Rukia membayar biaya taksi itu. Ia merasa sudah cukup ia memberatkan pria muda yang ada disampingnya ini.

Suara semilir angin malam yang dingin menyentuh kulit mereka. Saking terburu-burunya mereka sampai lupa memakai pakaian hangat. Begitu pentingkah Ishida untuk mereka? Atau lebih tepatnya, begitu pentingkah Ishida untuk Rukia? Walau bukan kesalahannya, Rukia merasa bahwa Ishida meninggal karenanya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini berpikir seperti itu.

Koridor rumah sakit yang sepi di pagi hari, menambah kesan suram sebuah rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi dengan penerangannya yang buruk. Beberapa lampu yang sudah harusnya diganti masih dibiarkan berkadap-kedip. Hanya ada beberapa suster yang masih setia di pos mereka. Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan dengan cepat menuju resepsionis. Langkah kaki mereka menggebu-gebu.

"Maaf, apa benar bahwa jasad tuan Ishida menghilang?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan cepat.

Dengan takut sang suster mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya mereka diberi perintah untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Jika hal ini tersebar, reputasi kepolisian akan hancur berantakan. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan berlari menyusuri koridor itu menuju tempat otopsi.

Kakinya terus berlari dan berlari sampai ia sudah berdiri didepan ruang otopsi. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah...

−Rukia!

"Dimana gadis itu?" Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang. Koridor itu sudah gelap. Kesan suram makin dimiliki oleh rumah sakit. Dengan pikiran kacau, Hitsugaya berlari menyusuri koridor itu lagi. Ia terus berlari sampai secercah cahaya terlihat sangat jelas.

Saat memasuki wilayah yang dipenuhi cahaya itu, hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatannya adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Hitsugaya mendekati gadis itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Maaf." lirihnya dengan wajah yang amat−menyesal? Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Dalam waktu dua hari saja, ia sudah melakukan dua kesalahan kepada gadis ini. Apa ia masih dapat dipercayai untuk menjaga gadis ini? Mengapa ia mengiyakan saat gadis itu meminta bantuannya?

"Tidak apa." Rukia menengadah untuk melihat Hitsugaya, "Selama apapun aku akan menunggumu." Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tidak sampai sebulan. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mereka hanya dihubungkan oleh orang yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Lantas, apa yang membuat gadis ini percaya kepadanya sampai ia berbicara seperti itu? Apakah ini salah satu kebiasaan jelek dari gadis ini? Mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia temui. Apa ia tidak takut disakiti?

"Ah~" Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya berjalan menuju ruang otopsi. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berkunjung ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Pasti ia tidak tahu letak ruangan-ruangan yang ada.

Srek!

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Didalam ruang otopsi itu terlihat Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang depresi dan Chizuru. Ternyata ia juga mendapatkan berita bahwa jasad Ishida menghilang juga.

"Siapa yang bertugas menjaga jasadnya malam ini?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara yang rendah.

"Sa-saya." Seorang pria berpakaian polisi dengan rambut pirang mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf, saya telah lalai menjalankan tugas." Ekspresi menuduh diri sendiri tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa. Semua polisi pernah mengalaminya. Aku juga pernah membuat kesalahan saat masih junior dulu." Ichigo menepuk punggung pria berambut pirang itu.

"Apa ada orang yang masuk ke tempat ini?" Hitsugaya melirik pria itu dengan tajam. Rukia yang berada dibelakang Hitsugaya hanya bisa menatap punggung pria berambut putih itu dan raut wajah ketakutan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ti-tidak ada." jawab pria itu dengan ragu.

"Apa kau meninggalkan posmu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Tidak." jawabnya pasti.

Hitsugaya melirik atap ruangan itu. Tidak ada bekas dibobol atau dirusak. Jadi, dimana pelaku pencurian jasad Ishida mengambil jasad itu jika orang yang seharusnya menjaga tempat ini tidak pergi selangkahpun.

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang ada disana. Semua orang memerhatikannya termasuk Ichigo. Rukia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ruang otopsi. Ketika berjalan mengelilingi tempat tidur itu, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mencium bau aneh. Bau ini seperti... seperti...

−Parfum!

Iya. Ini adalah bau parfum. Dan jika diteliti baunya anggun dan lembut. Mungkin sang pencuri adalah seorang wanita. Tapi siapa?

"Maaf!" Rukia meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang ada disana. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi Rukia yang biasa. Rukia yang baik hati namun kuat.

"Apa ventilasi udara itu terbuka sedaritadi?" tanya Rukia. Semua orang yang ada sontak menengok kearah ventilasi yang hanya ada satu di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya sebelum aku keluar untuk berjaga, ventilasi itu masih tertutup rapat." tutur pria berambut pirang itu mantap.

Ichigo mendekati ventilasi udara itu dan melihatnya. Ventilasi itu langsung mengarah ke taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Semua orang yang ada berlari menuju taman belakang itu. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman belakang itu. Letaknya memang agak jauh walau mengarah langsung ke ruang otopsi.

"Cari benda-benda yang mencurigakan." perintah Ichigo kepada orang-orang yang ada disana.

Semua orang menyusuri taman belakang itu. Mereka berusaha mencari benda-benda yang mencurigakan. Rukia yang memiliki keterbatasan melihat ditempat gelap agak kesulitan untuk menemukan barang-barang kecil. Dengan samar ia melihat sebuah kain berwarna ungu tersangkut di semak-semak. Rukia mengucek matanya, namun setelah mengucek matanya ia tidak mendapatkan kain berwarna ungu itu lagi.

"Mungkin itu halusinasi." Rukia berjalan menuju tempat lain.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa disini!" ujar Chizuru yang berada diantara semak-semak.

"Aku juga!" ujar Rukia yang sudah berada didekat pohon.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Hitsugaya berjongkok dan melihat bekas noda darah yang telah mengering disana. Sepertinya pelakunya terluka entah karena apa.

"Pelakunya sedang terluka." gumam Rukia.

"Iya. Sepertinya luka yang berasal dari goresan benda tajam." Ichigo mengamati noda darah itu.

"Chizuru, apa ada orang yang membenci Ishida?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Eh? Membenci? Aku tidak terlalu tahu. Tetapi kalau saingan tentu saja banyak." Chizuru meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan melihat keatas.

"Jam 9 nanti bisakah kami melihat tempat latihan Ishida?" tanya Ichigo dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja. Jika itu akan membantu kalian dalam memecahkan kasus ini." Chizuru tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Jam 9 nanti kita akan berkumpul di tempat Ishida berlatih. Di..." ucapan Ichigo terpotong karena ia tidak tahu dimana tempat Ishida berlatih. Dasar ceroboh.

"Di _Sport Club_ dekat kantor pos." Chizuru tersenyum dengan enggan. Hitsugaya dan Rukia memasang wajah dengan tampang yang menggambarkan kalau-tidak-tahu-jangan-sok-tahu.

**& From The Beginning &**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Salju sudah mulai menipis. Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning melaju stabil di jalanan kota yang sudah ramai. Didalam taksi itu terlihat Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian sehari-hari. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terjebak didalam keheningan lagi.

"Ehem!" Hitsugaya berdehem agar perhatian gadis berambut hitam yang menjadi teman serumahnya ini teralihkan dari jalanan menuju dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Rukia melirik Hitsugaya.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?" tanya Hitsugaya yang memulai basa-basi. Entah apa yang ia inginkan.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Masa iya tidak tidur penuh membuatnya menjadi gila._" Rukia tersenyum, "Aku tidak tidur."

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan kalau begitu?" Wajah Hitsugaya masih datar seperti biasa. Dia memang tidak pandai bersandiwara.

"Membaca buku harian ibuku." Hitsugaya melirik Rukia dengan ekor matanya. Tidak salah juga ia bertanya.

"Menemukan hal yang bagus?" tanyanya.

"Ibu berasal dari Wina. Ia menuliskan alamat rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau setelah kasus ini selesai, kita ke Wina?" usul Rukia.

"Apa katamu saja." Hitsugaya memejamkan mata dan mobil itu berhenti.

"Sudah sampai, tuan." Hitsugaya keluar dari taksi itu dan memberikan uang kepada sang supir.

"Pendek, kalian lama sekali!" Ichigo mengejutkan mereka yang baru saja turun dari taksi, "Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran dulu ya?" Ichigo menyeringai nakal.

"Macet." jawab Hitsugaya pendek lalu berjalan menuju resepsionis _Sport Club_ itu. Disana Chizuru sudah menunggu.

"Hu! Tidak asyik diajak bercanda!" renggut Ichigo.

"Kau salah memilih orang untuk diajak bercanda." Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo.

"Halo!" Chizuru menyambut mereka dengan senyuman, "Ayo ikut denganku.!" Chizuru berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan loker. Dapat ditebak bahwa ini adalah ruang istirahat para atlet. Loker berwarna coklat berjajar rapi. Ditengah dua baris loker, terlihat bangku panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk duduk.

"Mari kutunjukan letak loker Ishida." Chizuru berjalan menuju loker baris ketiga. Disana ada sebuah loker yang terbuka.

"Eh?" Chizuru mendekati loker itu. Dari nama yang tertulis di loker itu, dapat dipastikan bahwa loker itu adalah milik Ishida.

"Maaf, Anda ini siapa?" tanya Chizuru kepada orang yang membuka loker Ishida.

Orang yang dipanggil mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang agar dapat melihat Chizuru, Hitsugaya, Rukia, dan Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dengan mata yang kecil dan bibir yang merah marun tengah memindahkan isi loker itu kedalam sebuah kardus.

"Anda ini siapa?" Semua orang yang ada disana seperti pernah melihat wanita yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Namaku Akane Ishida." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Ibu dari Ishida Uryuu."

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Maaf! Maaf! Saya baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini ide saya buntu sih. Mohon maafkan saya. Ini saya ngerjain malam hari lalu dilanjutkan keesokan harinya. Dan entah kenapa kepala saya sakit. Malah ada tugas makalah lagi. Aduh kepala saya makin sakit #curcol

Disini ada OC yang namanya Akane Ishida. Sumpah saya butuh figure seorang ibu dari Ishida tapi di wiki tidak dijelaskan namanya. Atau sebenarnya ada di manga tapi saya tidak baca manga-nya jadi tidak tahu. Entahlah.

**Ray Kousen7** : Oh iya, saya lupa. Makasih sudah mengingatkan! Saya nggak pernah lupa update kok. Tenang saja ;;)

**BlackRabbit **: Sengaja ._.V review lagi donk, say *plakk*

**Rara **: Saya sudah update! Jangan nangis ya (?)

Minna-san, minta review donk. Keluarin unek-unek kalian di kotak review. Sekarang baru mulai misteri secara intensif! Saya menguras otak dulu jadi jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
